redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Austin Longstream
Hi Austin Longstream, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 12:12, May 12, 2010 Okay...I'm gonna copypaste all those helpful links! Some Nice Links- Helpful for Fan Fiction If you have spare time to kill Make Your Signature If you want pictures (if this doesn't work, try the next one To pick up your pictures, I think Very nice list creatured by yours truly here Idk, random polls Idk, more random polls That's all, for now, but if you need help, you'll find anyone and everyone ready to help! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 19:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Austin8310! Hopes ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye needs any help just ask! see ya 'round!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Welcome to Redwall wiki! Hollyfire gave you a ton of links, but here's some for some great fanfic authors. I won't put them all, that would take ages to type in, but here's a few. Shieldmaiden, Zaran Rhulain, Peony Laminar, Gandr Adderbane, Ferretmaiden, Major, and me. If you need anything, feel free to ask me or anyone else. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 02:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If you need to read some fanfics, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Brockfang, Bluestripe, Peony Laminar and heaps more! Could you please check out mine an comment on it? I hope we could be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hey Austin Longstream, welcome to the wiki! I see you play airsoft. I play it a lot too, it's really fun. What kind of guns do you use? I've accumulated 6 or 7 of the guns over a few years. My best ones at this point are my FAMAS and an M-590 shotgun. Well, see you around! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 15:10, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Are you an otter? I be one! I am between 12 and 14 and I love archery and I like Artemis Fowl as well! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) COOLNESS!! You're an otter too! I'm an otter too, if ye already haven't guessed by my name...Go to Sambrook the otter/Signature to make yore signature. --Laria Wavedeep Come and face a warrior! 01:27, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello... Here is another useful item: ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ---- Just copy this box and paste it in the top of your profile edit window. *You can add more info by typing: |''New info title here'' |''New info!'' |- at the end of the previous title. *You can change the colors by typing a hex code (000000 is black for example) into any of the areas that have six digits in a row. One helpful directory for finding hex codes is http://w3schools.com/tags/ref_colorpicker.asp. *You can change the size of the box by typing a number from 1-100 after the area at the start that says: {| width="your number here% *If you need any help or just want to chat, don't hesitate to contact any of us here at Redwall, [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 21:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC)